


Moving On

by teenahlee



Series: How It Used To Be [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenahlee/pseuds/teenahlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carmilla left Laura, Laura is nearly unresponsive for over a week before she finally cracks and talks to Perry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

"Laura?" No response sounds except for a few sniffles from the lump in the bed. "Laura...it has been over a week, sweetie. I don't think she's coming back." says Perry very quietly. No response still. Perry and LaFontaine had been half-force feeding Laura and attempting to maintain a decent hygiene routine for Laura to keep visits bearable for the both of them and for other stray visitors, such as Danny and the occasional Kirsch.

"You don't think so?" Perry nearly starts to cry after not hearing Laura speak for so long.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry for you. But you can't let her bring you down! She's not your whole life, Laura. You are your whole life, and you can't abandon yourself like this. Not over her." says Perry. She is happy to finally help her with relationship problems (though, seeing Laura in this state makes her wish she didn't feel this way) instead of scouring the living library for old books and deciphering dusty paperwork.

"She just left, Perry. She didn't even look back." Laura exclaims this with a heartbroken expression. She starts crying again, which Perry responds to by stroking Laura's hair in a calming way.

"I know, I know. Cry it out, sweetie, but you need to let it go. You need to let her go. You come first, remember."

"What did I do wrong?" Laura asks, almost desperately.

"No! You can't ask that! You have to accept that she left, and her reason for why she decided to leave may have nothing to do with you. Maybe she felt that she isn't good enough for you, or maybe she had a change of heart somewhere. Either way, if you think like this, you'll never move on." Perry tells Laura this with something of a force and determination. It must have worked, because Laura responds with a nod.

"Right." Laura replies dully after a few moments of silence. 

She began by going to her classes again, but it took her nearly two months before she could go out with Danny and the other Summers that she was introduced to. Perry and LaFontaine would always go to her dorm to watch movies together every Friday night, and Laura would go to their dorm to study before exams. 

It was four months before Laura could sit down and go through the remainder of Carmilla's stuff without melting into a puddle of tears. She threw everything into a box and shoved it into the back of her closet. The box would follow her from place to place, yet it would always remain unopened at the back of a closet wherever Laura went. Though Laura did her best to get rid of evidence that Carmilla was once in her life, she could not bear to get rid of one thing that still hangs from her neck: the necklace.


End file.
